


Mighty Nein Stained Glass Coloring Book series

by Mindsend



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindsend/pseuds/Mindsend
Summary: A series of Stained glass line-art available for collaborative works! Currently consists of official Members of the Mighty Nein and their favorite drow friend, Essek.May get expanded if I get enough requests and ideas for specific Guest Characters and NPC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Beau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translucent version can be found [here on my tumblr page](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/637892472713936896/a-beauregard-lionett-coloring-page-to-go-with-the)!
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the lineart so they can have some fun as well.
> 
> And while I have your attention, please check out my in progress fanfic series, "[An Alternate Timeline: Episode 100"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190930/) I could really use some motivation


	2. Caduceus Clay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want the translucent Version? [You can find it here on tumblr!](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/637970942064263168/a-new-coloring-page-to-go-with-the-others-ive) Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the line art so they can have some fun as well.


	3. Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want the translucent Version? [You can find it here on tumblr!](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/637822371477274624/a-caleb-widogast-stained-glass-styled-coloring) Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the line art so they can have some fun as well.
> 
> Last one for the day! Will post the rest tomorrow.


	4. Essek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want the translucent Version? [You can find it here on tumblr!](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/638585193527132160/everyones-favorite-traitor-and-bestest-drow) Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the line art so they can have some fun as well.


	5. Fjord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are Empire horses! _They May know things._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translucent version can be found [here on my tumblr page](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/638001003279548416/these-are-empire-horses-they-may-know-things-a)!
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the lineart so they can have some fun as well.


	6. Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the first of the series, and like the majority of them (Except for the Essek and Molly) it really shows off that, originally, the idea was that these were made from the PoV of Essek. It is the roughest of the series since it was the first, but it got me working on them all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translucent version can be found [here on my tumblr page](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/637692291620962304/i-made-a-jester-stained-glass-inspired-coloring)!
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the lineart so they can have some fun as well.


	7. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essek never met Molly, so if he got some stained glass commissioned of him he'd have to have it done based on some art Jester showed him of the "Circus man" who their hot tub is based after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translucent version can be found [here on my tumblr page](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/638597478198984704/the-at-least-currently-final-piece-of-my-stained)!
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the lineart so they can have some fun as well.


	8. Nott/Veth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veth is certainly unpredictable but brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translucent version can be found [here on my tumblr page](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/638321439784812544/the-next-part-of-my-series-of-stained-glass)!
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the lineart so they can have some fun as well.


	9. Yasaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the series currently! Be sure to tell me if you'd like some more (and of what character) in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translucent version can be found [here on my tumblr page](https://mindsendelf.tumblr.com/post/638331943423967232/it-is-she-yasha-in-another-stained-glass-coloring)!
> 
> Please leave a comment and share your colorization! Be sure to let people know where you got the lineart so they can have some fun as well.


End file.
